Good Morning Good Night
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: H.H.F.M


Toshiro looked down at the sleeping angel next to him. The two had fallen asleep watching a movie. He looked down at her face and smiled. He tucked one of her loose traces behind her ear and looked at her beautiful eyes. Even though they were shut, they were still perfect. He thought about all the time they had fought and argued… but this made up for it. He couldn't help it; he was happy.

He watched as she began to stir; he quickly lay back down beside her. She stopped moving and Toshiro began to feel tired. He shut his eyes, only for a moment…

Momo looked down at Toshiro. She looked at his chest moving up and down. She looked at his hair, his eyes, his arms and his lips. She looked at everything she could. She looked at his white hair and smiled; she remembered the first time she had actually gotten to… touch it. She felt so odd, thinking about these special moments. Looking back and explaining to someone that she was excited because she got to touch his hair would just be awkward. She leaned close to his face, and almost kissed him. She quickly pulled back and sighed. She smiled to herself as Toshiro began to stir. She quickly lay back down and pretended to be asleep.

For several minutes, Toshire felt Momo's eyes on him. Toshiro even felt her breath on his lips. His arm was around her waist, and he gently pulled so she was close to him. She loved the feeling of his arm around her waist, and he couldn't help to enjoy it either.

Toshiro quickly grew tired of the still 'pretending-to-be-asleep' position. He turned onto his side, facing Momo. The sleeping beauty moved with him, turning towards him and pulling his neck and shoulders closer to her. He grinned as she smiled in her drowsy state. She felt his breath on her neck. She nuzzled closer to his chest. Momo smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. She sighed happily and then yawned.

"You aren't asleep, are you?" she asked. Toshiro sighed but smiled.

"No…" Toshiro trailed off.

"We should get up," Momo said, looking at the clock. 7:45AM, Saturday, May 24th..

"No…" Toshiro groaned.

"Do you want something to eat?" Momo said, getting out of the bed, slipping on Toshiro's Captains cloak

"No…" Toshiro said. Momo sighed.

"Say something other than 'no'," she said.

"Come back to bed," he grinned. Momo just looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Please?" he begged. Momo sighed, pulled the Captains cloak off and climbed back into the bed.

"Hey, how 'bout you take all that off?" Toshiro joked. Momo laughed.

"How about you stop making wise cracks?" Momo said.

"Well I would if—," Toshiro began, only to be cut off by Momo kissing him. After a couple seconds, she broke free.

"That works," Toshiro said.

"You're right," Momo said, leaning down. Toshiro closed his eyes and pulled his head up towards Momo, only to find… nothing.

"Oi!" he said tiredly.

Momo laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I know what I can do with that," he said. He quickly pulled Momo down so she was lying on top of him. He put his right hand on her neck and his left on her hip. He gracefully pulled her lips to his. He started out gently, nibbling her bottom lip ever-so-slightly. He was transfixed on her lovely brown eyes, never taking his own off the dark orbs. He gently pushed his tongue past her lips, searching her mouth hungrily. With any other guy, Momo would have been disgusted… but Toshiro somehow made it work. She shut her eyes and let him do the work. He moved from her lips and began to kiss her neck. She sighed happily as he worked his way down. Suddenly she gasped.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Toshiro panted heavily.

"Uh, no, sorry…" Momo said. She rolled so she was side by side with Toshiro. He eyed her for a moment and then pulled her close again, and began kissing her neck again. Once again, she gasped. Toshiro looked at her, alarmed, and then grinned.

"That's your sweet spot, isn't it?" he asked with a sly grin. Momo blushed but quickly attempted to cover up her fumble.

"Nnnnn-no, of course not," she babbled. Toshiro gently sucked on the spot on her neck and Momo moaned.

"Toshiro, stop," she said, breathlessly. Toshiro just grinned.

"Never," he growled, bending to nibble her neck again.

"Toshiro…" Momo moaned. She raked her hands through his hair. She kissed his ear and felt him shudder.

"What was that?" Momo asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," Toshiro lied quickly. Momo shot him a questioning look but shrugged anyways.

"May I please resume pleasuring you?" Toshiro asked.

"Why yes, Shirou-chan," Momo whispered in his ear. The very words sent chills down Toshiro's spine. Toshiro kissed her lips softly and Momo turned her head. She gently kissed his ear, and then she nibbled his earlobe gently. Toshiro closed his eyes.

" why do you have to be so good at this?" he asked, his eyes shut tightly, shivering every time her mouth met his ear.

"I'm just that good," she blew into his ear, making his whole body quake.

"That's it," he said, a grin forming on his face. She saw what was happening and quickly jumped out of the bed. Toshiro chased Momo all over the room until he pinned her against the wall right next to the door.

"Now what should be your punishment…" Toshiro started.

"Kiss me.," Momo laughed, using both hands to pull Toshiro's head towards her. Toshiro resisted.

"No. thats alright." he said, putting his hands around her waist.

"I say we go dancing!" he said, picking her up Bridel style. He danced them across the room and back to the same spot on the wall.

"Now can I have my kiss?" Momo asked.

"Sure," Toshiro said, winking. He put one hand on the wall in front of him and the other on Momo's hip. He leaned his knee in and up so she was sitting on his leg. He leaned in close and gently touched his lips to hers. She quickly freed herself from Toshiro and jumped back into his bed.

"I'm tired," Momo said, pulling the covers right up underneath her chin. Toshiro smiled.

"You would be," he said, pulling the covers closer to her. He climbed in carefully and made sure she was all tucked in.

"I'm not five," she commented. Toshiro just shook his head smiling.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure you're comfortable," he said.

"Well… I am," Momo said, leaning up against Toshiro's chest.

"Good. I want to make sure that my angel is happy," Toshiro said. He stroked her hair as she nuzzled closer to him. He kissed her quickly on the lips, then once on the nose.

"Good night Momo," he said, pulling the blinds, darkening the room immediately.

"Toshiro, it's nearly 8:15 in the morning," Momo said, laughing. Toshiro just smiled and looked down at her.

"Good night my angel," he said.


End file.
